


Message received

by nootnootsupremacy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, just a teeny bit of sapnap, neck kisses, you almost cant see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy
Summary: Dream wants to watch the stars, Sapnap and George don’t, yet two of them end up making out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 473





	Message received

Message received.

There was something about them. Something so fascinating about those tiny light sources in the sky, that made Dream watch the stars every night. Maybe it was the thought he was technically looking back into time, or maybe it was about how everyone on earth could be looking at the exact same star; he didn’t know.

It put everything around him in perspective. Something that was oddly calming if you asked him. It made him realise the world was bigger than him; it humbled him.

So when George and Sapnap came to Florida for the first time, it was only natural for Dream to ask if they wanted to join him. Sapnap didn’t want to, because, and a diredct quote from the Texan boy: “Looking at stars is dumb.”

George was going to agree with Sapnap, of course he was, because looking at stars was dumb. Absolutely stupid. So fucking idiotic. But the way the corners of Dream’s lips slightly turned down, eyes looking away, glinstering in the light, made George’s heart stutter and who was he to refuse.

‘I’m glad you’re coming with me!’ Dream cheered excited as they got into the car. The Brit swallowed, a small smile forming on his lips as he studied Dream. He looked like a little puppy and it warmed his heart. 

He was glad he agreed to tag along.

‘You do this every night?’ George broke the silence after a while with the simple question. He was looking out the window, letting Dream take him away from the town; the lights. 

‘Yeah.’ 

The conversation ended there, which was quite odd. The atmosphere around them switched drastically. George frowned, glancing at Dream with a confused look. There was nothing specific that changed. Nothing was said and no action was done for them to suddenly be in such a tense moment.

He rolled his shoulders back, sitting up straighter as he realised this was his first time being alone with Dream since coming to Florida. It had been Sapnap, Dream and him for the previous three days. 

It was a mix between the way Dream shifted gears and tilted the wheel, George looking out the window with big eyes, late at night and just the two of them, what brought George on edge.

Dream next to him seemed to be fine. But then again, George didn’t know how fast his heart was beating.

‘We’re here,’ he breathed out as he slowly let the engine die. He turned his head to George, only finding him to be already looking at him.

Feeling bold, the Brit didn’t look away. The tension between them grew thicker as the Florida licked his lips, something that made George almost whimper.

‘Stars!’ He blurted out, startling Dream. The latter chuckled awkwardly.

‘Right, stars.’

They got out of the car, Dream getting a blanket from the backseat, while George looked around to see where they exactly were.

It was dark, obviously, and there was not much to see. The faint lights of the city were way back behind them, only one long round going through miles and miles of simple fields; farmland and grass, no house in sight. 

‘It’s usually pretty quiet down here,’ the Floridian whispered in his ear behind him. George jumped, his back hitting Dreams warm chest. He laughed with delight. The way George could feel the vibrations all the way down in his toes made his mind shortcut.

Fuck.

‘Dream-‘ He breathed out when Dream snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest. He dipped his head down, hiding in the crook of George’s neck and shoulder. ‘W-what are you doing?’ His husky voice was thickly laced with a heavy accent.

‘George,’ Dream breathed against his neck, slowly letting his lips graze his neck. ‘I know you think stargazing is stupid.’ George's breath hitched as Dream slowly kissed his neck.

‘What are you doing?’ He repeated again, eyes rolling back in his head. Maybe a better question was: what does this mean?

Dream stopped kissing his neck, his lips staying still against the skin. ‘Do you want me to stop?’ His voice dropped a few octaves and for a second George felt like his knees would give up on him. 

‘No,’ He breathed out, his mind shutting down. It wasn’t like George was prepared for this situation. Whatever this situation even was.

Dream laughed before continuing exactly what he was doing. George tilted his head slightly upwards, giving Dream more space while he backed up against his chest. He knew what they were doing was going to have certain consequences, but he found himself not caring at all. Whatever was going to happen tomorrow, didn’t matter. 

Dream slowly backed away and turned the smaller man around in one gentle, swift motion. Their eyes met in the dark night. The lights of the car highlighted the couple standing in the middle of nowhere. And even though the light wasn’t flattering at all, George had never thought that Dream looked more beautiful than right there and then. His eyes were wide, filled with lust, hunger and pure adoration. There was a small, nervous smile on his lips, revealing that he, just like George, didn’t know what he was doing either.

Dream opened his mouth, ready to say something; anything to break this silence, but George beat him to the chase. He threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips clashed in a mind blowing kiss. His stomach turned pleasantly while Dream pulled their lower bodies closer, kissing him back with even more fierceness.

The Brit let his hand run through Dream’s hair, combing the blonde locks back. He let his hand rest on the back, a few strands between his grip, while they made out in the dark. They were touching everywhere, sometimes gasping for air, but going back in for the kiss every time. Dream let his tongue graze George’s lip and then, to the latters surprise, tugged on it slightly with his teeth. A sinful noise left George’s mouth while he tucked on Dream’s hair as a reflex, which seemed to cause an exact same reaction as George.

The couple moaned loudly into each other's mouths. It seemed to get them both from the cloud nine they were on and they backed up, their bodies still close, yet George missed Dream’s heat, or more specific; his lips.

‘Hi,’ Dream nervously laughed. His gaze glided down to his red, puffy and plump lips. George’s hair was ruffeld and Dream had no idea when he exactly did that. He had been too distracted by George’s touch that he had lost control.

George giggled. ‘Hi,’

‘I love you.’

His eyes widened as he looked up at the Floridian’s blurted out statement. Was that really a love confession? He searched his face all over; He seemed very calm and relaxed, but George could feel Dream’s heartbeat and that was the exact opposite.

‘I’m in love with you,’ He whispered again, his eyes darting in between George’s, looking for any sign of confirmation.

George’s shoulders sacked as he looked at his best friend, eyes filled with love. Every fear, every ounce of guilt that was cropped up in his body, washed away. Dream loved him back. He was in love with his best friend, his gay best friend, who loved him just as much back. This changed a lot of things. 

‘George?’ The smaller didn’t respond. ‘Oh god, I read it all wrong didn’t I-’ George kissed him, shutting him up with the kiss. He wasn’t ready to say it yet. He wasn’t sure why, because he loved Dream with everything he had, but it didn’t feel like the right time. So he just kissed his love with so much passion; trying to communicate his words through the kiss.

And the smile Dream gave back while trying to kiss him back, told him all he needed; Message received.


End file.
